El gran secreto
by FireBlu
Summary: Blu y rafael al igual que perla uy eva se reunen cada tarde a aprender algo nuevo sobre como vivir en la selva, pero un osbcuro secreto de rafael, cambiara todo eso
1. introduccion

**Como les dije en facebook, yo soy BW, pero como todos o creo que soy solo yo, tenemos una mente pervertida, por lo que voy a subir fics creo que la clasificacion ya seria MA o si no seria solo M, a si que aqui les traigo un fic que para mi al igual que otros es muy asqueroso **

**No recomendado para nniños menores de 13 años (aunque eso es ironico ya que tengo 12 xD), tambien cuando lean el fic tengan un basurero a lado, el autor no es responsable por daños fisicos y mentales echos por estos fics XD **

**bueno ahora si con el fic XD**

**se va a tratar de blu, rafael, eva y perla, rafael le esta dando clases a blu al igual que eva a perla para a prender como ser buenos esposos y padres (bueno hasta ahi todo bien ) pero rafael tendra un secreto muy obscuro que cambiara todas las cosas **

**Bueno con esto me despido **

**Bw y Sinombre (aun no se que nombre ponerle D:) cerrando seccion **


	2. La confesada de Rafael

**Hola a todos como están xD **

**Bueno aquí estoy actualizando temprano como siempre, as i que aquí les traigo el gran fic, a si que espero que les haga mal al igual que a mí al escribirlo XD **

**Capitulo 1: la confesada de Rafael **

_Era una mañana tranquila en rio de janeiro, un guacamayo azul, se estaba levantando en su nido de soltero_

**Blu.-**Valla es tarde, mejor me cambio rápido o si no llegare tarde a la clase de Rafael.-_**Dijo él y empezó a volar rápido al nido de su amigo tucán **_

_Mientras en otro lado de la selva se oía unos gemidos más unos sonidos líquidos_

**Rafael.-**tengo que apurarme o si no blu se ira y no podre enseñarle la clase de hoy, ya se.-_**El saco una foto de blu bañándose (no pregunten donde solo se que la saco._.)**_

_El se movía el miembro rapidísimo, mientras veía la foto seductoramente, luego él empezó a gemir más alto y el climatizo todo sobre él, el sin dudarlo lamio todo con suma rapidez, el tenia una cara de goloso, pero eso cambio cuando recordó lo de blu _

**Rafael.- **¡OH, NO, ME OLVIDE DE BLU!-_**Dijo él mientras volaba con suma rapidez**_

_Cuando llego vio que blu no llegaba, y vio que aun seguía sucio por la masturbada _

**Rafael.-**Sera mejor que me arregle ya que quiero estar bien presentable para blu.-_**Eso dijo y fue al lago cerca de su casa y se baño**_

_Se acicalo, se baño, hasta se paso una rosa por todo el cuerpo, como si fuera un perfume, ya todo limpio fue a su hueco y ahí vio de lejos que llegaba blu _

**Blu.-**Hola, Rafi.-_**Le dijo por su apodo y Rafael se ruborizo un poco a la vez que se puso nervioso **_

**Rafael.-**Ho-Ho-Hola, B-Blu.-_**Le dijo nervioso **_

**Blu.-**Bueno Rafi, el tema de hoy es el.-_**Vio en la pizarra de Rafael que tenia improvisado.-**_El ritual de apareamiento

_Rafael al escuchar eso, su corazón latió mas rápido, mientras se ponía mas nervoso y mas rojo que nunca, ¿cómo iba a enseñarle a blu eso?, y lo peor es que tenia 2 opciones, 1º Enseñarle personalmente a blu, o 2º llamarle a perla o a Eva para que le enseñe, el supo que la primera idea sonaba mas tentador, mientras que la segunda sonaba, en ese momento le dio un ataque de celos, pero pude estabilizarse._

**Blu.-**Rafael, RAFAEL.-_**Le grito a Rafael, y él le prestó atención.-**_No que ibas a enseñarme como apa….

_No pudo terminar ya que Rafael lo empujo contra la pared y blu se tropezó con algo que dejaba ver perfectamente su miembro, con su zona, Rafael se le fue acercando sensualmente mientras lo miraba seductoramente, blu iba a levantarse, pero no se percato que Rafael se había puesto encima suyo, blu empezó a ponerse rojo y nervioso, Blu sintió como a Rafael le crecía ''una 3º pierna'' y como esa__''pierna'' empezaba a erosionar_

**Blu.-**Oh, no Rafael, no me digas que vos.-_**Rafael lo callo con un beso apasionado, en eso blu le empezó a crecer una tercer pierna**_

**Rafael.-**Creo esto te hará sentir mejor.-_**Rafael empezó a lamer la zona trasera de blu y blu solo gemía de placer **_

**Blu.-**Vamos, Rafael tu sigue, ah, ah, ah

_Después de 10 minutos de un sexo oral de Rafael a blu, blu climatizo encima de su pecho (si es que las aves tienen pecho), y Rafael empezó a lamerle el pecho, el solo le lamia, de abajo arriba y llego al pico de blu y blu saco la lengua al igual que Rafael y ambos empezaron a lamer sus lenguas, blu empezó a lamer el pecho de Rafael mientras bajaba al miembro de Rafael, cuando llego empezó a chuparlo y a lamerlo_

**Rafael.-**Oh dios, sigue blu, ah, ah, vamos blu a sí.- _**Rafael empezó a climatizar en la boca de blu**_

_Blu empezó a lamer todo el miembro hasta dejarlo limpiecito, Ahí Rafael se acerco a blu y lo puso en una posición que mostraba toda la zona trasera de blu, blu metió su miembro suavemente en el culo de blu y empezó a darle embestidas duras y rápidas._

**Blu.-**Ah, Ah, Ah, a si Rafael a si, mas rápido.-_**Blu gemía sin parar con mucha dureza **_

_A si pasaron por 20 minutos hasta que_

**Rafael.-**blu creo que estoy por.-_**Dijo él y climatizo todo en el ano de blu, blu al sentir eso chillo muy duro, y empezó a climatizar todo sobre el **_

**Blu.-**Te amo Rafael.-_**Le dijo el**_

**Rafael.-**yo a ti también blu.-_**Le dijo iban a quedarse dormidos pero llegaron una guacamaya y una tucán**_

**Eva y Perla.-**BLU; RAFAEL; QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO.-_**Gritaron ambas **_

**Fin de Cap.**

**Perdón por lo corto pero no se me ocurría nada de nada, bueno aquí les dejo en paz, a si un mensaje para MAT, aquí está tu trauma XD, bueno yo me voy a sí que adiós **

**CB apagando sección **


	3. Solo amigos y ¿la nueva pareja?

**Hola a todos como están espero que muy bien XD, bueno como sabrán, estoy aquí después de no subir un buen tiempo aquí estoy XD, bueno espero que les guste este cap., si no pues déjenme una critica :), bueno mejor continuemos con la historia **

**Capitulo 2: Solo amigos y la ¿nueva pareja?**

**Perla y Eva.-** ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?-_** Dijeron molestas, pero con otra cosa **_

**Rafael.-** he, he, nada, solo enseño a Blu como ser un buen esposo y todo eso.-_**Dijo mirando a Blu con cara seductora, pero a la vez con miedo por sus esposas, o mejor para Blu, su futura esposa**_

**Blu.-**si, eso es.-_**dijo algo rojo por cómo le miraba Rafael, pero a la vez con miedo **_

**Eva.-**El ambiente, no dice eso.-_**Dijo refiriéndose a las manchas de $emen de Ambos **_

**Perla.-** ¡YA ENSERIO, QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO!-_**Dijo algo enojada **_

**Blu.-**Eh, Eh, Te amo Perla**.-**_**Dijo ya dudoso por que le iba a responder **_

**Perla.-**Hablaremos en la casa.-_**Dijo ya saliendo del nido **_

**Eva.-**Contigo hablo más tarde.-_**dijo a Rafael y salió volando a ver a Perla**_

_Ahí Perla y Eva no estaban, y en el nido de Rafael se armo un gran silencio, Rafael estaba a punto de romper en llanto pero no por que Blu le tomo la cabeza y le giro para que le vea a el_

**Blu.-**tranquilo, no llores.-_**Le dijo limpiándole la lagrima **_

_Rafael al principio se asombro, pero luego lo beso apasionadamente, Blu se quedo estático, pero empezó a devolverle el beso, pasaron a si varios minutos hasta que se separaron _

**Rafael.-**Blu

**Blu.-**Si mi mango jugoso.-_**Le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa**_

**Rafael.-**Creo que ya no hay que vernos._**-Iba a volver a llorar pero luego oyó**_

**Blu.-**Si, lo sé.-_**Le dijo con algo de triste pero demostrando felicidad **_

**Rafael.-**Pero no quiero dejarte.-_**Le dijo el **_

**Blu.-**Tranquilo, mientras te siga viendo se podrá todo, a demás no te olvides de nuestras escapadas, a demás recuerdas porque estoy aquí, ¿verdad?-_**Le dijo y Rafael asintió con la cabeza.-**_Por eso, a demás siempre me tendrás aquí.-_**Le dijo señalando al corazón **_

**Rafael.-**Esta bien.-_**Le dijo con una sonrisa.-**_Sera mejor que te vayas o si no perla te matara

**Blu.-**Vamos los dos, recuerdas que Perla se fue con Eva

**Rafael.-**Vamos que estamos esperando.-_**Salieron ambos del nido **_

_Ellos fueron volando pero más juntos de lo normal, mientras tanto en otro lado de la selva, se encontraba en un lago, una guacamaya con una tucán, ambas hablando algo furiosas, luego dieron un gran grito, pero empezaron a pensar algo _

**Pensamientos de Eva **

_No me la creo, Rafael, Rafael hizo eso, pero no lo hizo con una hembra, si no con un macho, pero no sé si debería odiarlo o no, ya que creo que siento lo mismo pero con perla, a si que creo que lo entiendo, pero ¿cómo puedo decírselo a perla?, es más, ni siquiera sé como lo tendremos o algo así, Pero ¿será mejor decirle?_

**Fin de Pensamiento de Eva **

**Pensamiento de Perla **

_¿Blu?, ¿Por qué?, tu solo me amabas a mi ¿recuerdas?, pero creo que me traicionaste, y no con una hembra, si no con un macho, pero siento algo raro, desde que vinimos a la selva, siento algo por otra persona, algo que solo sentí en ti cuando estaba en mi recuperación, cuando llegamos a la selva y fuimos a visitar a Rafael, tu y yo estuvimos algo distantes y raros, será ¿que nos enamoramos de ellos? _

**Fin de Pensamientos de Perla **

_Ambas, estaban tan metidas en sus pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta que se iba acercando más y más por su voluntad propia, cuando se toparon las alas, ambas reaccionaron y se miraron a la vez que se pusieron rojas_

**Eva.-** he, ¿perla?-_**Le dijo roja y nerviosa **_

**Perla.-**Si.-_**Le dijo igual que ella **_

**Eva.-** ¿quieres aprender como seducir a tu macho?-_**Le dijo ella seductoramente **_

_En ese momento llegan Blu y Rafael, pero luego al escuchar eso decidieron esconderse para ver qué pasaba _

**Perla.-**Si, si quiero.-_**Dijo de forma seductora **_

_En eso Eva empezó a moverse alrededor de perla seductoramente, perla se le quedaba viendo y babeando, a si paso varios minutos hasta que _

**Eva.-**Bueno perla te toca.-_**Le dijo ella **_

**Perla.-**Esta bien, Eva.-_**Dijo ella**_

_Ella empezó a bailar sensualmente alrededor de Eva, pero Eva ya no aguanto más y se lanzo contra Perla, le dio un beso muy apasionado cosa que hizo que Blu y Rafael se excitaran, ellos vieron el acto, y tuvieron que resistir, no querían que perla y Eva les vieran haciendo eso, así que se quedaron ahí observando todo…_

**Perla.-** Eva, ¿te gusta lo que estás viendo?-_**Le dijo ella bailando poniendo sus pechos muy cerca de la cara de Eva **_

**Eva.- **Si, me encanta.-_**Le dijo Eva babeando**_

_En ese momento ambas perdieron las hormonas, se quedaron viendo, y perla se mordió el pico, y Eva sabía lo que significaba eso a sí que le dio un beso apasionado, un beso que conectaba sus lenguas, primero, la lengua de perla hizo un baile especial en la boca de Eva, mientras se movía por todos lados, lo mismo hizo la lengua de Eva, ambas se empezaron a manosear por todo el cuerpo, Eva empezó a besar a perla en el cuello, y luego fue bajando, beso por beso, hasta que llego al ''volcán'' de perla, ella le hizo una mirada de ''puedo'' ella solo asintió con la cabeza, Eva empezó a introducir su lengua…_

**Perla.- **Ahhh, eso, eso viejita.-_**Le dijo con cariño**_

**Eva.- **Mmm, sabe delicioso Perla.-_**Le hizo un cumplido, pero perla le agarro la cabeza y le introdujo más en el punto V de perla **_

**Perla.-**AHH, EVA

_Pasaron 10 minutos, y perla sentía demasiado placer, pero Eva quería sentir algo que venga de perla, a si que se detuvo, perla frunció el seño, al igual que se decepciono _

**Eva.-**Tranquila, quiero buscar algo.-_**Le dijo.-**_No me tardo

_Eva voló arriba (Yo: mala idea), Eva tenia las hormonas tan alborotadas que no se dio cuenta que estaba mostrando todo al volar, eso excito mucho a perla ya los muchachos, Eva agarro una rama y una liana y bajo, ella se amarro la rama con la liana, haciéndole parecer que tenia…_

**Eva.-**Ponte perla_**.-Le dijo y perla se puso mostrando todas su partes**_

_Eva siguió hasta estar muy cerca de perla, ella antes de introducirle la ramita, se detuvo a oler una vez más a perla, ella tenía un olor tan excitante, ella se la introdujo suavemente, y perla se retorció..._

**Fin del cap.**

**Bueno aquí eh acabado, eh leído los comentarios del capítulo anterior, y quiero decirles algo, no, no soy gay, es que solo estaba leyendo y vi que nadie había roto ese esquema, así que ahora lo rompí yo xD, bueno eso es todo **

**CB apagando sección **


End file.
